


Punishment from Above

by Pgirl



Category: The Secret World
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: A prelude to what a Templar walks in on at the end of Issue 11. Richard Sonnac has to deal with enemies within.





	Punishment from Above

Temple Court was in uproar. They were expecting a crisis in Kaidan, but what they found was even worse than they imagined.  
And now it was over. To a degree. And they had to deal with the fallout.  
Well, some people had to.  
“Sir… I understand your frustration, but the Dragon are unpredictable as a rule. No one saw this swerve coming.” Richard managed as he stood in front of one of the Masters, trying very hard to hide the tinge of desperation in his voice. But this was difficult. The Old Guard was out for his blood and with the going ons in Tokyo, they now had an excuse.  
“That is still no excuse. You said that your protegés would be able to handle the situation.” The booming voice told him.  
“And they did, didn’t they? Lillith is sealed away thanks to them.”  
“They had NOTHING to do with that. Stop making excuses for their failure.” This made Richard close his eyes. What he said next would not just decide his own fate, but that of the New Blood under his wing, as well.  
“This isn’t their failure.” He softly started. “It is mine.” This caused a silence from the man in front of him.  
“You are aware what the consequences of that statement are, aren’t you?” He said, voice also softer. Richard couldn’t help but take a deep breath.  
“I am, Sir. And I take full responsibility for what happened in Tokyo.” He said.  
“Well then. Then you won’t protest if this means you will get the full punishment for what happened, either.” Richard just bowed his head at that, not being able to hide a small shudder. “Good. You’re dismissed.” And with that, the man turned around. Richard just opened his eyes and turned around himself, heading back to his office with his head bowed.  
Back in his office, he couldn’t help but stare into the fireplace, leaning his arm against the mantelpiece. The tabby cat sitting on it looked at him with a worried look.  
“I’ll be fine, Milton.” Richard softly said, scratching the little creature under its chin. “It wouldn’t be the first time…” He said, before straightening himself as two shadows now loomed over him. And despite everything, he managed a friendly, if not defiant smile.  
“Gentlemen…” He said to Pit and Pendulum, making a welcoming gesture. However, he soon was grabbed and forced to his knee. With that he closed his eyes.   
They would not see his fear.   
They would not break him.  
This would pass.  
And they would regret it.


End file.
